Black Order Resistance
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: The Black Order is a resistance against the Noahs trying to dominate the world and take the heart of innocence. Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and more are part of the resistance. When Lenalee finds Allen, a boy with amnesia, everything changes for them. Who is Allen Walker? {AU}
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first D-gray Man Fanfiction so sorry if the characters all a little or a lot OOC **

**Please Review :D **

**If you don't ): **

* * *

><p>"Brother, I'm going up to pick up some food for the resistance," Lenalee called to her brother as she made her way towards the door.<p>

"Wait Lenalee!" Komui shouted running in.

Lenalee sighed; she knew it couldn't be that easy.

"You know how dangerous it is with all those Akuma's running around!" Komui exclaimed.

Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Brother, I'm a colonel, I could take care of myself!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"But-" Komui whined.

"I'll be fine, There's a reason I'm a colonel" Lenalee said trying to ease her brother's worrying.

"Lenalee, If you get hurt I can't be there to heal you since I have to take care of all the wounded from the last raid!" Komui said referring to the raid the Black Order Resistance did on an Akuma base just a few days ago.

It didn't turn out well…..

The only reason they had it was because Lavi thought it was a good idea because someone from the Noah family, the one's who create the Akuma, was there.

The raid was a total failure and a lot of Soldiers died.

That's what made Kanda and Bookman demoted Lavi.

"I'm going! Jerry ran out supplies and if I don't get more we will starve," exclaimed Lenalee.

Komui sighed and took something out from his pocket.

"Here, I made it just in case we get separated," Komui said handing her a bottle of healing herbs.

"These ones I made special, they'll heal you of any poison or any of that sort and it will heal your injuries, you can either drink it or just splash it onto yourself, drinking it makes your injuries heal quicker but splashing on yourself is quicker if you're in a battle. And don't worry, another reason its special is that it only works on mages!" Komui exclaimed.

"So only Kanda, Bookman, Lavi, Krory, Miranda and I?" Lenalee asked naming them in order of their ranks (except she put herself out of order).

Kanda and Bookman were Generals, Lavi and Lenalee were Colonels and Miranda and Krory were Majors.

Komui is a general as well but since he doesn't do combat a lot of people don't count him as one.

Komui is the chief of the medic department of the black order resistance and an expert white mage.

All though all of them could use magic the only three that are experienced in real magic are Kanda, Miranda and Komui but Kanda barely uses it unless it's an emergency and all of them are white mages .The only magic the others knew were enchaments for the weapons to amplify their abilities in battle.

Black magic is too dangerous for anyone to use.

"Yes," Komui replied.

"Bye, if I'm not back in an hour or two your aloud to send Krory or Lavi after me," Lenalee told Komui knowing how he worries.

Lenalee arrived at the store and scanned her area she was in to make sure there was no way for an akuma to catch her off guard.

She needed to be prepared; being one of the colonels was a hard job that included being the target of the akuma and the Noah family.

Lenalee opened the front doors of the store.

"Hello?" Lenalee asked, her voice ringing through the store.

"Guess the Akumas got here first," Lenalee predicted. _"I guess that means I don't have to pay,"_ Lenalee thought as she took an item off the shelf.

"_What should I get?" _Lenalee looked through the shelves _"I should of asked Jerry, he is the cook. I guess I should just take whatever I could, it is technically free," _Lenalee started grabbing whatever she could. Until she noticed something white on the ground in the corner.

"_What is that?" _Lenalee walked over to it and realized it was a person.

A boy.

"Mr.! Are you okay!" Lenalee asked running over to help the "Old man" or at least who she thought was an old man because of his hair.

Lenalee checked his pulse.

"He's still alive," Lenalee said aloud.

Lenalee propped him up so she could see his face.

And realized this boy was not an "Old man" but a kid.

Another one of the things Lenalee noticed was the red scar running down his face from his forehead down the rest of his face.

The last thing Lenalee noticed was his left arm was red and scaly with black nails and a black cross marking on the back of it.

Lenalee predicted it was from an akuma attic.

Lenalee tried to wake him up by poking him and shaking him but neither seemed to work.

Lenalee gave up and draped his arm around her so she could lift him or at least drag him to the Black Order Resistance. Lenalee refused to just leave him there.

"_I could get the food later with someone else to help carry it," _Lenalee thought as she stood up dragging the white haired boy.

Surprisingly he was a lot lighter than he looked.

Lucky for Lenalee the Black Order Resistance was just a few minutes away.

Lenalee prayed that they wouldn't run into an akuma on the way back.

She knew she could take one but if there's more than one akuma than well she's dealing with one the other may attack the mysterious boy.

A few minutes after they began moving towards the resistance they were attacked .By one level three akuma.

"_Oh no" _Lenalee thought as she gently laid the boy with a scar down on the ground. Lenalee I jumped up and kicked at the level three akuma.

"_A level three, this may take a while" _

Minutes passes like Lenalee predicted and the akuma was getting tired. The level three akuma noticed the white haired boy and a thought came to mind.

Lenalee took a breath; she was starting to get worn out as well.

The level three akuma dashed forward at the nameless boy.

Lenalee caught on quickly to what the akuma was doing.

Lenalee ran in front of the boy, knowing she would get hit.

Lenalee didn't know why but she felt this connection to this boy and she didn't even know his name.

**BOOM!**

Lenalee was thrown backwards as the akuma hit her.

"_So this is how it ends?" _Lenalee thought as she tried to get up but couldn't.

The akuma was preparing a blow that would kill Lenalee and she knew it.

She knew she was going to die.

And she also knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Then Lenalee remembered- the herbs!

Lenalee reached within her pocket but found she was bare handed.

"_It must have fallen out during the battle!" _Lenalee realized and scanned for the herb.

Lenalee saw on the ground was the bottle in shards around that boy.

"_It must have fallen on him," _Lenalee looked at the akuma again.

It was preparing a big and strong blow to kill her.

Lenalee closed her eyes waiting for the impact

. But instead she heard an explosion but she wasn't hurt, so how-?

Lenalee opened her eyes to see the white haired boy standing in front of her, his arms spread out.

Another thing Lenalee noticed was a barrier of some sort between the akuma and the boy with her.

"A barrier?" Lenalee asked out loud.

"No …. Well sort of," The boy smiled a innocent smile "I'm not sure of what it is but it's not a barrier, it deflected the akuma's attack back its itself!" The boy exclaimed.

"What's your name?" Lenalee asked standing up realizing she didn't feel the pain she felt a few seconds ago.

"Allen … I think," The boy said, his bright smile turning into a confused face.

"Allen, how did you do **that**, what was **that**?" Lenalee asked referring to the deflecting barrier words came out a little harsher than she meant them to be.

"I-I don't…" Allen's eyes starting getting heavier.

Lenalee ran towards Allen as he fell down.

"_I forgot, magic uses a lot of energy if you're not prepared to use it and that was a powerful spell it only makes sense he passes out. I hope he's okay….." _Lenalee thought as she placed Allen's arm around her again .

"Lenalee!" Lenalee turned around to see a red headed colonel with an eyes patch coming over with a pissed off samurai General.

"Why are you guys here?" Lenalee asked as Lavi ran and Kanda walked over to her.

"What was that explosion and who's he?" Lavi asked pointing to Allen.

"_The explosion was it really that big?" _Lenalee wondered in her mind.

"Allen, I don't that much about him, I found him at the store. By the way we need to go back there, everything's free," Lenalee exclaimed.

"The explosion?" Kanda asked cutting straight to the reason the two came.

"A level three akuma attacked us, I was knocked down and Allen protected me before passing out again."

"Again?" Lavi asked.

"When I found him, he was passed out"

"So you decided to bring him back, he's useless and we don't need more useless things lying around!" Kanda snapped. Lenalee glared at Kanda for being so cold hearted.

"But he's not useless, he saved me and the herb my brother made that only works on mages worked on him!" Lenalee exclaimed. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Just because he could do magic doesn't mean he knows it….. Tch."

"How did he save you?" Lavi wondered ignoring Kanda.

"I'm not entirely sure but he created what looked like a barrier but wasn't. It deflected the akuma's attack back at itself. That's what I think caused the explosion"

"Could white magic do that Yu?" Kanda glared at Lavi who just grinned at his reaction.

"Shut up you usagi if you call me that again I'll move you down **another** rank" Kanda threatened.

Lavi remained quiet, after that whole raid on the akuma's and losing a lot of soilders, Lavi has been trying to get his spot back as a general.

Kanda ignores him though and the other General, Bookman, Lavi's grandfather, wouldn't even consider it and kicks Lavi's ass every time Lavi brings it up.

"No, white magic could create barriers, heal wounds and cure poison but it could not deflect attacks!" Kanda exclaimed.

"So he used black magic?" Lavi asked.

"That seems right," Kanda answered.

"So we're bringing him back?" Lavi asked.

"Che" Kanda replied as he walked off towards the Black order Resistance.

"I'll take that as a yes" Lavi said as he took Allen out of Lenalee's arms, placed him on his back and he and Lenalee caught up to Kanda, to make their way towards the Black Order Resistance.


	2. Chapter 2

It took an hour but the three eventually made their way to the resistance.

* * *

><p>"LENALEE!" Komui shouted running out and jumping on his sister.<p>

"Shut it Komui, do you want the resistance to be found?" Kanda asked rhetorically.

"N-no…. Who's that?" Komui asked referring to Allen.

"Our new friend brother, he protected me" Lenalee exclaimed.

"B-but Lenalee, you know as well as anyone that it's hard enough with all the injured soldiers but we don't need-"

"Brother Allen protected me and were going to help him" Lenalee said in a threatening voice.

"Ah!" Lavi shouted as he dropped Allen.

"Lavi!"

"He pushed me!" Lavi said like a child pointing to Allen. Allen's eyes fluttered open and he slowly got up.

"Are you okay?" Komui asked noticing how unstable his legs were.

"I'm fine" Allen said as he turned around and began walking away. All of them watched as Allen was walking away and then fell down .Lenalee and Komui went running to him . Komui knelt down.

"You have some serious injuries"

"Are you a white magic?"

"…?"

"-I mean a mage?" Allen said correcting himself. All took a deep breath of air.

"Can you do white magic?"

"Yes!" Komui said realizing what Allen meant.

"Okay" Allen said as his face went blank as if he was trying to remember what he was thinking.

"Why did you ask him moyoshi?" Kanda asked crossing his arms. Allen cringed his teeth and answered.

"**My name is Allen**" Allen eyes rolled up as he tried to remember. "I don't know why I asked"

"What?" Kanda asked looking at him if he was the stupidest person in the world.

"You don't remember?" Lavi asked suddenly interested as he sat down next to Allen.

"I'm not sure ,I really don't remember anything but my name and a few spells" Allen scratched the back of his head.

"Spells?"

"Yeah"

"What kind of spells?" Kanda asked .

"I'm not sure what kid, master never told me" Allen answered.

"Master?"

"Yeah, master …..." Allen said as he began to hold himself.

"Allen what's wrong, you look scared?" Lenalee asked worried sitting down on the ground on the other side of Allen.

"I-I don't know but for some reason I have this weird feeling when I think of master" Allen said pulling knees closer to him.

"What kind of feeling?" Lenalee asked placing a hand on Allen's left shoulder.

"Fear, anger, eternal darkness" Allen said, his eyes becoming darker.

"We should stop talking about this guy" Lavi said seeing Allen's behavior.

"No, I want to know who he is" Kanda said leaning against a tree.

"I-I don't remember"

"Of course you don't" Kanda said sarcastically .Allen shot a death glare at him.

"Allen, before you said you knew some spells, can you show us?" Komui asked.

"Sure, as long as I could use them on this girly samurai" Allen said getting up and dusting his hands off.

"You're on beansprout" Kanda said taking out Mugan.

"W-wait!" Lavi said as he tried to stop Allen.

"O flickering blaze, burn... "Allen chanted as his eyes glowed white color and a red ball of fire appeared within his hands.

"FIRE BALL!" Allen shouted as the fire ball shot out of his hand and went directly at Kanda. Kanda quickly defended using mugen.

"Don't think that's all I got, girly samurai!" Allen warned Kanda.

"I'll take any weak little attack you got, moyoshi" Kanda said as he changed his stance.

"Power that lies at the root of all creation, o memory inscribed in ages past," Allen's eyes began to glow white again.

"Hear my call and arise before me!" Allen enchanted as Komui sat up and walked over to Allen.

"Ancient-"Komui whacks Allen in the head.

"Hey!"

"Allen, I don't know if you know this but it's dangerous to use black magic spells, especially powerful black magic spells, like the one you were just chanting"

Allen opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and looked shamefully at the ground.

"I need to go, I don't belong here" Allen began running away.

"Wait!" Lenalee called as she began to run after him.

"LENALEE-!" Komui yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Lavi, go after them, I want to know about Allen's magic and see if he won't be as useless as I thought against the Noah"Kanda commanded.

"Yes sir!" Lavi said saluting Kanda in a fake serious tone just to piss him off. Kanda leaned in to strike Lavi with mugen rapidly .Lavi went running for the hills (Lenalee and Allen).

* * *

><p>"Allen!" Lenalee called as she continued chasing him.<p>

"What!" Allen said coming to a stop. Lenalee halted in front of him and Lavi finally caught up to them.

"Why did you storm off like that short snack?" Lavi panted. Allen shrugged his shoulders.

"My name is Allen **and** I don't know, the place just gave me a bad vibe" Allen exclaimed.

"It gives that vibe to everyone Allen, were in war" Lenalee said.

"War?" Allen asked confused. Lavi fist palmed his head.

"**The** war"

"…"

"Against the noah and akumas"

"I feel like I know it but I just can't remember" Allen sighed.

"That sucks" Lavi remarked.

"It's like I know so many things but only know them half-way"

"Half-way?"

"Half-way , I know there's a war but I don't know who the war is with or why were in war ,like I have a master but I don't know who and I know that I know powerful magic but I don't remember any of the powerful spells" Allen exclaimed.

"But you did that really cool spell back there!" Lenalee said trying to cheer the white haired boy up.

"Yeah but I know I could do more ,that was less than a level 13 fire spell" Allen said as he held his head with his hands and Lavi looked at Allen strangely. A level 13 magic spell is weak?

"Well if you come back with us than you could learn more spells, Komui as tons of books on it and maybe you could teach us black magic" Lavi exclaimed.

I don't- I mean- I just….. "Allen fell to his knees and his head hit the ground.

"Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi both took one of Allen's arms to bring him to his feet even though he was passed out.

"Why does he keep passing out?" Lavi asked starting to get annoyed with carrying him.

"Because he's using black magic, though it's very powerful and it's very exhausting" Lenalee exclaimed as she helped placed Allen on Lavi's back.

"I guess that's why Kanda and Komui told all of us were not allowed to us it?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, I guess that's why "

"I just can't help but wonder who Allen's master is, he sounds pretty crud and scary" Lavi said remembering Allen's expression.

"Do you think that? - No" Lavi said correcting his thoughts.

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"He said master, so maybe he was trained by one of the Generals"

"But all of them are scattered across the globe and which one could be that crud & scary?"

"Marian"

"…?"

"Cross Marian the general, he's a flirt a ,drunk and gambling but very powerful. I can't imagine him taking on an apprentice but who knows?"

"Allen does seem pretty powerful"

"But if Cross knew a way to use black magic without passing out right after ,he would be forced to teach it to other exorcists like us"

"Exorcists?"

"Yeah exorcists, the old panda told me that's what people who magic could do used to be called before people started them calling them mages. I think exorcists sound manlier"

Lenalee laughed. As they arrived at the resistance again. The two walked in and made their way towards the infirmary where Komui was waiting.

* * *

><p>"LENALEE, MY SWEAT AND INNOCENT SISTER, YOU'RE OKAY!" Komui yelled.<p>

"Of course she's okay I was there" Lavi said prideful.

"That's what I'm worried about "Komui said glaring at Lavi.

"Allen passed out again" Lenalee said pointing to Allen as Lavi placed him on a bed gently.

"As expected, I don't where Allen learned those spells but-"

"We think he's General Cross's apprentice" Lavi guessed.

" Lavi ,if general Cross had an apprentice he would be dead ,almost dead or just be very strong" Komui exclaimed.

"Allen's strong, that kid challenged Yu" Lavi said stretching.

"But were not sure since Allen can't remember" Lenalee remarked.

"I could make him remember" Komui said in a scary voice holding a giant drill.

"Brother don't hurt Allen who knows maybe he's just a innocent bystander who learned some magic to protect himself" Lenalee suggested. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Kanda and Bookman wanted to see you two"

"Where are they?"

"Battle strategy room"

"Kay!"

* * *

><p>"So what's up, Yu, old panda?" Lavi asked as he arrived.<p>

Bookman got up and kicked Lavi in the head and the two began to bicker again. Lenalee noticed Krory and Miranda there along with someone she didn't recognize. Flirting with Miranda. You could see the annoyed expression on Kanda's face. He hated it when people would talk during these "Meetings".

"So what's up, Yu?"

"Don't call me that you damn usagi" Kanda replied angrily.

"Kanda what is it?" Krory asked looking scared at the unrecognizable man.

"We have to wait for Komui"

_"This should take a while"_

"He's here" Reever said as he came in pulling Komui by the back of his shirt. And then securing Komui before leaving the room.

"Listen everyone, you may not know who this is" Kanda said pointing to the unrecognizable man "But he's a very important man, General Cross"

"Speak of the devil" Lavi mumbled.

"Listen, I'm just at this hell hole to see if my idiot apprentice is here" Lavi, Lenalee and Komui's eyes widened.

"He's short, and I _think_ he has white hair and a scar"

"Is his name Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I think it's either that or Edward" Cross said stroking his beard. Everyone sweat dropped at him not knowing this simple knowledge.

"He's in the infirmary and he has amnesia" Komui exclaimed.

"Hmm….. He'll stay here"

"Wait, you can't just dump him on us!" Kanda yelled.

"I can do whatever I want, Allen's a powerful exorcist" Cross said as he opened the window

"If the Noah's get him they've practically won the war" Cross said as he was half way through the window.

"And give this to him" Cross said as he tossed Lavi a huge bag full of papers.

"Wait!" Kanda yelled as Cross left, Kanda looked outside but it seemed as if he disappeared.

"Damn it"

"What did he leave?" Miranda asked referring to the bag Lavi was holding.

"I'm not sure but I think… these's are debts that "Lavi said as he took out one rolled up pice of paper and it unraveled into a huge piece of paper across the floor.

"**A lot**of debts**" **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Allen" Lavi said coming into Allen's room in the order.

What do you want ,Lavi?"

"Here, General Cross left it for you" Lavi said handing Allen a the bag Cross gave him .Allen looked into the bag and his eyes went blank as if he was remembering something.

"Sorry but I don't know a General Cross!" Allen lied. Allen shoved the bag towards Lavi but Lavi ran out.

"Wait Lavi!"

"Lavi, Get back here!" Allen yelled as he continued running after Lavi.

"Allen?" Komui asked as he grabbed Allen's arm "You shouldn't be running around like that, you only just woke up"

"But Lavi gave me all of masters debts to pay off" Allen whined.

"So you admit he's your master!" Lavi yelled.

"What? Who's master?" Allen lied as he quickly smashed the bag into Komui's hand.

"WHAT, NO!" Komui shouted as he threw the bag it the air and went running for the hills. Allen sighed; he wasn't going to get out of this.

Allen then noticed four bracelets flew out the bag and his eyes went black as he remembered something. Allen bent down and picked up each of the four bracelets, He put the blue and white bracelets on his right wrist .And as he put the red and green bracelets on his left hand he realized that they had all seen it. They had all seen what makes him a freak.

Allen began to run, to find the exit .As Allen turned around he banged into someone and quickly stuffed his hand within his pocket.

"Oh sorry Lenalee!" Allen apologized as he helped up from the floor. "Would you happen to know where the exit is?"

"Why?" Lenalee asked as she placed her hands on top of her hips.

"Well- I-I need fresh air!" _yeah that's it_

"Okay" Lenalee said eyeing Allen as she led him to exit. She had a feeling he was going to try and escape and she didn't mind, he's a black mage and could protect himself, it's safer away from the resistance but what Cross said...

"Thanks Lenalee!" Allen waved as he left the resistance base. Lenalee stood there she was leading him there without even realizing it as she watched Allen leave.

"Hey Lenalee, where Allen I can't find him any were" Lavi said as he caught up to the stone faced girl.

"He left"

"He what? Yu's gonna kill me, I was in charge of watching him!"

"Sorry Lavi"

"Which way did he leave?" Lavi asked.

"I think it was-"Lenalee snapped out of her trance when an explosion went off.

"That way!" Lavi said pointing in the direction of the explosion as another one went off.

"Definitely that way!"

* * *

><p>"Allen what happened!" Lenalee shouted as Lavi and her reached there destination. Allen turned around sheepishly.<p>

"Well, sense I didn't want to pass out again I tried to take control of the akuma's blood"

"How would you do that!" Lenalee asked.

"Those bracelets"Lavi said pointing towards the bracelets. "They enable the user to use a certain level of magic spells without passing put or inflicting harm on their self but….. What was that explosion?"

"Oh ….well my plan back fired and the akuma blew up" Allen awkwardly told the two of them.

"And the second explosion?" Lenalee asked.

"What second explosion?" Allen asked as Lavi realized.

"Everyone hold on!" Lenalee quickly caught on to what was going on and held onto to Lavi. Allen had no clue though.

"Wait, why-" Lavi threw his arm under Allen and threw Allen over his shoulder. Allen began hitting Lavi's back.

"Lavi, What the-!"

"Big hammer, little hammer... grow Grow GROW!" All of the sudden the three were lifted into the air b Lavi's hammer.

"It's huge!" Allen realized still over Lavi's back.

"That's what I thought to!" Lavi pointed out.

"Could you guys have a conversation about Lavi's hammer another time?"

"Sorry!" Lavi's hammer landed on the ground.

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"A bomb ground" Lavi answered.

"A bomb what?"

"A bomb ground, it's kinda self explanatory"

"Why the hell was there a bombing ground there?" Allen asked.

"It's a trap for us, the resistance so if we "Stumble "across here well go boom" Lavi exclaimed.

"'that makes sense but…."

"But why can't they find the resistance, its huge?"

"We enchanted it" Lenalee exclaimed "So only Lavi, Kanda and all the other mages and I of course can see it"

"I see but what if the akuma's learn magic" Allen theorized.

"Akuma's can't learn magic" Lavi reasoned.

"What about the noahs?" Lenalee asked.

"The who's?" Allen asked falling to the floor and sitting down.

"I forgot you forgot" Lenalee laughed "The noah's are the ones that create the akuma"

"Oh, why can't they do magic"

"they'll die" Lavi said blandly "the only weakness the noah's have is magic ,or magic enchanted weapons .sense there made of dark matter" Lavi exclaimed.

"What's matter?"

"Matter is … how I say this…. The opposite of magic, dark matter has different abilities and is very powerful and easy to use for a noah but if your human it will burn you alive, the opposite of dark matters is magic, magic is difficult to use and the opposite of dark matter, well dark matter could kill any human that use it, magic could kill any noah that uses it" Lavi exclaimed.

"I get it, there like fire and water," Allen's eyes went blank as he remembered something "So maybe we could combine them to make something stronger!" Allen thought up.

"What?" Lenalee asked. Allen sighed.

"This is basic black magic .Black magic uses all the elements but you can't learn any of the extra elements without knowing the most important four, water, fire, earth, and wind. Water beats fire, fire beats earth, and earth beats water." Allen exclaimed.

"But what about wind?" Lenalee asked, both her and Lavi were listening closely, they knew nothing of black magic.

"I'm getting to that .wind, is pretty much unpredictable unless you know your experience level. If you're experienced in ….um… let's say fire, the fire attack your using against your enemy will cancel out the wind."

"But?"

"But if you inexperienced in the spell you use then the wind attack will most likely cancel out the fire attack"

"Why?" Lavi asked, he didn't understand this and he was pretty smart.

"Because when using wind is dangerous cause it doesn't beat or get beat by any particular element. So if you're using a wind attack it really comes back to the mage-"

"Exorcist" Lavi interrupted. Allen glared.

"It comes back to the exorcist that casted the spell."

"I think I get it," Lavi said "With wind it matters more on the experience you have as a mage then the power of the element"

"Exactly" Allen sighed.

"But what does this have to do with dark matter?" Lenalee asked.

"With black magic everything depends on the exorcist whose doing. Say that you up against a mage that specializes in earth magic, okay?" Lenalee and Lavi nodded.

"But the problem is you, the exorcist, only know wind & water magic, so you combine water and wind to create ice which cancels out the earth attack, get it?"

"Yeah, I think I do" Lenalee said as she went over it within her head again.

"I got it, black magic is complicated." "Lavi sighed "But I don't know why the old panda and Kanda won't let us try it out"

"I do" Allen remarked.

"What?" Lenalee asked. Allen stood up.

"I know why they won't let you"

"Why?"

"There's a few things you've got to have to do magic, you have to be able to hand a lot of pin"

"Pain?"

"Yes, black magic is very dangerous at first; if you don't know what you're doing you could easily hurt or kill yourself. Black magic is unstable unless you know what you're doing, so that's why you start put with small spells.-"Allen exclaimed .

"Allen", Lenalee interrupted "I thought you didn't remember all his?"

"I didn't but then …. It just came back to me….." Allen passed out. Again .Lavi caught him quickly.

"I thought the bracelets stopped that!" Lenalee stated as she helped put Allen onto Lavi's back.

"They would of if that was a level one spell, those bracelets could only help him with level one spells and I doubt that spell to control the akuma's blood was level one"

"Good point"

"Yeah, it's amazing how much Allen knows about magic but still passed out" Lavi complained.

"Yeah, I wonder how Allen knows black magic it took general cross 5 years and he's in his thirty's at least. Allen's looks only 14, I just can't help but wonder how he didn't get hurt well learning black magic" Lenalee thought aloud.

"Maybe that's where he got that scar" Lavi guessed.

"Maybe….. Lavi let me see his left arm." Lenalee ordered.

"Sure but I don't think I should put him down until we get a bed or something" Lavi said.

"You're right, let me see it right now" Lenalee walked over to Lavi and pulled up Allen's sleeve. Lavi turned his head to see it.

"Wow ,I never thought they were real" Lavi stated.

"What?"

"Allen's arm, it's a conductor .Conductors like the one on Allen's arm protect you from magic, so magic doesn't effect you but make you stronger. It's very rare to have one" Lavi exclaimed. Both he and Lenalee were lost in the mysteries that surrounded Allen.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them arrived at the black order resistance late at night. Lavi couldn't use his hammer to come back because he may lead the akumas to the base.

"Honey, were home!" Lavi joked as he stepped into the resistance base with Allen on his back and Lenalee at his side.

"LENALEE!" Komui yelled running over and groping his sister.

"I was so worried,** he** did something to you!" Komui cried glaring at Lavi as he said **"He"** .Lavi rolled his eyes. Reever ran over.

"Lavi, there you are!"Reever sighed in relief "And you found Allen!"

"Come on I made a room for Allen to sleep in!" Johnny said coming over and signaling Lavi to come with him. Lavi followed Johnny.

"Lavi, when your done I need to talk to you Kanda and my darling sister, Lenalee" Komui told Lavi as Lavi followed Johnny.

"Komui, what did you need to us talk about?" Lenalee asked her brother as Johnny, Lavi and Allen became out of site.

"Allen"

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Johnny said as he opened a door to a small room with a bed and a nightstand in it.<p>

"It's really all I could get on short notice" Johnny said. "Got go, I have an appointment to play chess with a friend, so got a go" Johnny said as he waved Lavi good bye. Lavi gently placed Allen on the bed and stared down at him.

"I wonder what General Cross meant when he said the whole war may depend on Allen?" Lavi wondered out loud.

"Lavi?" Lavi turned around to the door.

"Oh, hey Miranda didn't see you there"

"I'm sorry! Did I intrude on anything?" Miranda asked in fight.

"Not at all. I was just putting Allen here down on a real bed." Lavi reassured.

"Oh, okay" Miranda walked over and looked down at Allen.

"It's not every day you could see someone, especially an exorcist, sleeping so peacefully" Miranda said softly.

"Yeah," Lavi agreed then realized with an evil grin. "You said it"

"W-what? W-what did I say? Whatever it is! I'm sorry!" Miranda cried.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong" Lavi reassured Miranda again "I was just pointing out you said _**exorcist**_ instead of _**mage**_"

"I didn't even realize I did" Miranda laughed.

"Yes! That means it's catching on!" Lavi laughed.

"_What?" _Allen yawned as he opened his eyes.

"Allen! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I could tell" Allen said grumpily as he tried to get off the bed but as soon as he stood up he fell back down.

"Allen!" Lavi said as caught the fifteen year old.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked in panic.

"I guess that blood spell took more out of me than I realized" Allen sighed as Lavi helped sit him back down on the bed.

"I never did that spell before, so this is probably the backfire" Allen laughed awkwardly.

"Does that mean your blood has stopped?" Miranda asked in panic.

"No. With magic the backfire is always different; it's extremely rare when a backfire is the same spell that backfired .I guess the backfire of that spell was my legs, they feel all numb. I'll probably be able to use them in a day, hour, and minutes even" Allen laughed."The stronger the spell the stronger the backfire"

"Does that mean I have to carry you again?" Lavi whined.

"No just be a human cane" Allen laughed. Lavi stuck his tongue out at Allen as he hoisted Allen on his back.

"Hey! I said you could be a human cane! Not that you could carry me!" Allen yelled trying to get Lavi to put him down.

"I thought you were kidding" Lavi said.

"Allen!" Allen stopped squirming and turned to Miranda. "….. I think …. That you should… stay in bed and wait until you get better ," Miranda suggested.

"Fine" Allen said as he push doff Lavi's back and landed on the bed. Lavi quickly whispered to Miranda.

"Keep an eye on the beansprout; we don't need him wondering around"

"O-okay"

* * *

><p>Lavi walked into the meeting room. Kanda, Lenalee and Komui were already there.<p>

"So what did you want to talk about Komui?"

"Allen" Komui answered.

"What about the beansprout?" Lavi asked.

"I know that I'm not the only one wondering what General Cross meant when he said _If the Noah's get him they've practically one the war_" Komui stated.

"You're right about that," Kanda stated.

"Where's bookman?" Lavi asked.

"He's out collecting information" Kanda answered.

"Oh"

"Now to get to business," Komui stated "What should we do with Allen?"

"He -"Krory ran in.

"There's something wrong with Allen, Miranda told me to get you!"

"What else is wrong with the moyashi?" Kanda asked angrily.

"He keeps trying to stand up a-and he keeps saying _"There here" _"Krory quoted.

"Who's here?" Lenalee asked standing up.

"Come on, this meeting can wait till later" Komui stated. Kanda grunted in annoyance.

"Lavi, you know where the moyashi's room is, right?" Kanda asked. Lavi nodded.

"Then lead the way"

* * *

><p>"Please! Don't hurt yourself!" Miranda screamed "What am I gonna do?Please!" Miranda begged Allen but Allen continued to try standing up.<p>

"I'll get someone to help!"Miranda screeched running out. Allen fell to the floor and was pulling himself forward with his hands.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked walking into his room with Kanda, Lavi and Komui.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked as he and Lenalee both grabbed one of Allen's arm and slinging them over their shoulders.

"Trying to warn you" Allen told them.

"About what?" Kanda asked crossing his arms.

"There is an akuma here" Allen told them.

"What do you mean?" Komui asked.

"I saw it, it passed this room" Allen exclaimed.

"How do you know it was an akuma?" Komui asked.

"See this scar" Allen pointed to his scar "Because of it I can see the tormented soul's of akuma"

"Tormented?" Lenalee asked.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Lavi asked as he and Lenalee placed Allen on his bed.

"About akumas, how there created"

"I never thought about that" Komui realized.

"Did you remember how there created?" Lenalee asked.

"No, I figured it out" Allen said.

"Figured what out, moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"It's Allen, BaKanda" Allen barked "And what I figured out was obvious, when you told me about black matter. Has anyone ever seen and akuma being created"

"….."

"I see then my theory must be correct, whenever a person is exposed to dark matter that person won't die but become an akuma but there soul will never leave them and the dark matter will control them" Allen exclaimed.

"How you figure that out?" Lavi asked.

"I just did"

"Allen," Komui asked "Before you said you were cursed and can akumas, how?" Allen's eyes dimmed and he turned around and lay on his bed.

"That's none of your business" Allen told them holding himself tight. Lenalee took a deep breath.

"Allen, if we tell you about our pasts will you tell us about your?" Lenalee asked, Allen turned around.

"Deal"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll start by telling you my past but I can't tell you Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, Miranda or Krory's past, that would be there choice if they do"

"Everybody leave" Lenalee commanded to which they listened too. "I should start from the beginning my brother and lived in a village called Riatsu" Lenalee exclaimed."It's gone now, it was destroyed and it was because my brother " Allen gulped he could tell he wasn't going to like this story.

"See Komui was studying white magic he was a genius at the art, he still is…but that's the reason it all happened. See Riatsu village was a farm village, they- we had a peace treaty with the Noahs and in trade for them not killing us we would provide them food. When Komui started learning about white magic and doing it things got better, work was faster and easier .But… when the noahs heard about it they weren't happy . They didn't want a mage for the black order resistance to collect. So they sent someone- something to capture Komui so they could learn magic's weakness or kill him if they needed too. But the only order that was for sure was too destroy the town."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lenalee come on!" the 18 year old Komui said guiding the 4 year old Lenalee to their parent's house. Komui just took Lenalee out for a walk to the park when the Noah Skin came and began attacking and killing everything. Komui didn't know or care what it was after he just wanted to keep his family safe. Komui picked up Lenalee so they could run faster to their parent's house. When Komui finally saw it he came to a halt. The house was on fire, Komui was about to run in to see if their parents were still alive but then remembered. He couldn't leave Lenalee outside, alone and he couldn't take her with him within the burning house, it would be two dangerous for a four year old.<em>

"_You're the exorcist!" Roared Skin at Komui._

"_I'm not an exorcist! Why are you attacking my village!" Komui asked and yelled holding his little sister tight._

"_All exorcists must die!" Skin yelled as it tried to hit Komui and Lenalee._

"_Barrier!" Komui shouted as a barrier appeared. Skin kept banging at the barrier and Komui knew the barrier wouldn't hold up any longer .And then-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And then what!" Allen asked clearly interested.<p>

"And then Kanda came, he battled Skin for a long, long time but in the end Kanda killed him . Komui healed Kanda's injuries in thanks for the help. Then Kanda invited Komui to join the black order resistance .Komui didn't want to ,he hated and still does hate fighting but he knew it would keep me safer. So Komui did join and I came with him. A few years later we found out I was a mage or exorcist when I was 10. Ever since then I've been trying to get Komui to teach me magic but he refuses to. He says he'll teach me when I'm 18 years old." Lenalee exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" Allen apologized. Lenalee looked at him confused.

"I shouldn't have asked you to tell me that" Allen sighed sadly.

"You didn't ask me I offered! And it was good to let it out! So don't feel sad about it!" Lenalee reassured. Lenalee patted Allen's shoulder.

"I'll send someone else in here to talk to you." Lenalee said running out and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Lavi walked in.<p>

"Hi Allen" Lavi greeted.

"Hi…." Lavi could see the sorrow on his face; he had the same expression after he listened to Lenalee and Komui's story.

"My parents and panda. They were scientists, except not for the black order resistance but….. They worked for the noah…" Allen starred at Lavi in shock. "I know surprising, my parents at the time were researching dark matter. Trying to make sure there wasn't any weakness in it when it happened...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom! Dad! I'm bored!" Complained a 6 year old Lavi without an eye patch.<em>

"_Lavi, stop complaining, we have work to do!" Lavi's father yelled. Lavi stuck his tongue out at him and ran out into the living room when he heard his stomach growl. Lavi ran back into the room his parents were researching in. _

"_I'm hungry!" he shouted as he ran in. But then tripped banging his right eye into the sharp corner of the table. As he did the table shook allowing the two jars of dark matter to fall to the ground and break. The dark matter disappeared within the air and suddenly Lavi's parent's both fell to the ground choking for air .Bookman ran in. Lavi was almost crying holding his right eye. _

"_Lavi!" Bookman yelled, he ran to his grandson holding his nose and mouth so he wouldn't get infected by the dark matter. Bookman dragged Lavi out of room and quickly bandaged up his eye. _

"_Panda, what's going on?" Lavi asked "Where's mom and dad!" Bookman sighed._

"_Lavi, your mom and dad are dead" he said bending down to tell Lavi this eye to eye. _

"_But-!" _

"_Lavi we need to leave here quickly when ordinary humans breathe in dark matter they become akumas!" _

"_What'd an akumas?" Lavi asked. They heard two shrieks from the other room._

"_Mom! Dad!" Lavi cried. Then two monstrous being walked in. _

"_mommy… daddy…" Lavi cried. _

"_Lavi stay back" Bookman commanded. _

"_First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" A voice shouted as a __small swarm of supernatural creatures devoured what was once Lavi's parents_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kanda was the one who saved us" Lavi exclaimed "After that panda exclaimed that he was secretly working for the order and was spying on the Earl .As for my parents… they weren't spying on the Earl." Lavi sighed .<p>

"So that's my story!" Lavi grinned. Allen chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems like Kanda's the one who brought and or saved everyone here." Allen sighed.

"He is actually" Lavi said ,Allen looked up surprised "See Kanda's mother died giving birth to him and Kanda's father was the leader of the black order resistance and the one who created it .Kanda was trained all his life to save and bring exorcists here. Kanda's dad died a year after I came here and Kanda was eminently put in charge .He was only 12 at the time, that's why he so serious and stuff .Kanda never had a child hood. And he has a big name to live up too." Allen nodded in agreement.

"Lavi, get everyone else .I'm think I'm ready to tell my story. " Lavi looked at him confused.

"I thought you couldn't remember"

"I can't but I do now."

* * *

><p>Lavi ,Lenalee ,Kanda ,Komui ,Miranda ,and Krory walked back into Allen's room.<p>

"My parent's abandon me when I a baby because of my arm" Allen said rolling up his arm "I worked in a circus for money .Then I met him… Mana Walker, my foster father. He named me after his dog that died, Allen. I was walking alone, on the streets when it started."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mana?" Little Allen with red hair sighed as he was walking back to his home. Mana was supposed to pick Allen up from practicing his act at the circus. "Where are you, Mana?" Allen asked himself but then noticed he was the only one walking in the streets which were usually filled with cars. <em>

"_I wonder were everyone went?" Allen wondered then heard a shriek and then another and another._

"_What's going on!" Cried Allen. Allen began running to his and Mana's house. Suddenly someone flew out there door._

"_You !Demon boy this your fault!" It cried like a zombie swinging at Allen .Allen just ran faster._

"_What did you do to us?" Another Zombie of a person cried but Allen recognized this person .She was a nice old lady who always gave him candy at the end of his performances at the circus. _

"_You should just die! _

"_Go rot in hell!"_

"_We don't need you!_

"_We don't want you!" _

"_No one wants you!"_

_Allen ran crying into his and Mana's house. _

"_Mana!_

"_Mana?" _

"_Mana, where are you!" Cried Allen running upstairs. Allen ran in to Mana's room to see Mana on the ground seemingly choking._

"_Mana!" Allen ran to his foster father and bent down._

"_What's wrong Mana?" Mana lifted his hand and slashed Allen across the eye leaving a bloody scar._

"_Mana?" Allen cried holding onto his scarred eye. _

"_Allen….." Mana said, Allen didn't care that Mana just attacked him .He ran to his foster father._

"_Mana!" Allen cried as Mana grabbed Allen's neck and began choking the poor child._

"_Mana?" Allen cried trying to breath for air. Allen closed his eyes tight but then heard a crack and opened them .Mana…. he turned into a gruesome monster, an akuma._

"_M-Mana?" Allen stuttered. The monster Mana took form of attacked Allen sending him flying. _

"_Mana?" Allen cried again closing his eyes tightly. Then Allen heard two bullets go off and saw a red haired man approaching him. The red haired man who just killed Mana._

"_Kid?" Allen opened his eyes looking at Cross. "Why aren't you infected by the black matter. All humans should be dead or akuma by now. You're too young to use or have magic .Your arm is a conductor… that's what prevented the dark matter from killing you. Makes sense" the red haired man said to himself. _

"_Come on! You're coming with me whether you like it or not. You're lucky you have a conductor if you were a mage or not I would of left you here but I can't let the Noah get hold of a conductor." Commanded the red haired man._

"…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And that's what happed. I was so dramatized from the experience my hair turned white" Allen said lacing his hand threw his white hair.<p>

"But how did you gain the ability to see akuma?" Komui asked.

"When Mana scared me he also cursed me"

"Then how do we know you're even human?" Kanda asked.

"He is" Komui said "Human's are the only species that could get cursed."


End file.
